Dr. Young
How Dr. Young joined the Tourney Penny Young was always a brilliant student who was prepared to do anything to advance professionally. She has built up a reputation for being a cold, calculating woman, focused only on the project at hand. She was hired at Arkham Asylum by Warden Quincy Sharp to head up the Asylum's Research Department, and to finally restore to sanity the more deranged of Gotham City's super villains. Character Select Screen Animation Dr. Young rubs her head as the camera begins to focus on her upper body as she says "I'd like to talk about your childhood.". Special Attacks Neutral special Dr. Young's neutral special attack is variable, and she will say "Enough!" during all of them. Side special Dr. Young's side special attack is variable, and she will say "Return!" during all of them. Up special Dr. Young's up special attack is variable, and she will say "Go forth!" during all of them. Down special Dr. Young's down special attack is variable, and she will say "Destroy!" during all of them. Hyper Smash Dr. Young's Hyper Smash is variable, and she will say "Go away!" during all of them. Some Final Smashes will have her say "You monster!" at the end. Final Smash Dr. Young's Final Smash is variable, and she will say "I have reached... ENLIGHTENMENT!" during all of them. Some Final Smashes will have her say "You monster!" at the end. Imitative Powers Dr. Young can imitate 59 characters. The characters that she can imitate include: *Fox *Falco *Krystal *Greil *Ike *Ryu *Ken (if unlocked) *Sakura *Akuma (Only one Final Smash can be used) *Eagle *Dudley *Cammy *Gouken *Col. Robert *Pvt. Trip *Maj. Cabot *Zhao Yun *Guan Yu *Zhang Fei (if unlocked) *Zhuge Liang *Liu Bei *Ma Chao *Huang Zhong *Guan Suo *Liu Shan *Bao Sanniang *Zhang Bao *Xingcai *Kyo *Iori (if unlocked) *Saisyu (if unlocked) *Yashiro *Kula (if unlocked) *K' *Ash Crimson *Adelheid *Rugal *Leona *Lin *Ramon *Ganryu *Kunimitsu *Anna *Wang *Lee *P. Jack *Kuma *Armor King *Heihachi *Baek *Hwoarang *Bryan *Jun *Jin *Lars (if unlocked) *Julia *Marduk *Buzz (if unlocked) Victory Animations #Dr. Young checks her file and says "Well, I'm very sorry to hear that.". #Dr. Young sips a cola, then throws it away, saying "I see.". #Dr. Young walks up to an opponent and shows what appears to be a failure report, telling them "Bad news, you failed your interview.". On-Screen Appearance A jeep drops off Dr. Young when she says "I'm here to help you. We all are.", then she enters the fighting stance of a random fighter (even weapons will strangely appear if she mimicking Krystal, Ike, Zhao Yun, etc.). Trivia *Initially, Dr. Young was going to have her own fighting style, until it was later confirmed that she would have an imitation fighting style. *Dr. Young and Numbuh V have the same voice actress for English. *Dr. Young, McCoy, and Charade are the only two imitation fighters with unique victory animations. *Dr. Young, McCoy, Combot, and White Queen are the only imitation characters with a unique On-Screen Appearance. *Dr. Young's rival in Super Smash Bros. Tourney is Wang Yuanji. Category:Batman characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters who copy other characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters